sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Fame
The Spin-Off Hall of Fame was a special Spin-Off feature introduced by Bob_Ball at the first Spinnys. He would put the winning creator and show in his signature at each spinnys in the Hall of Fame Spin-Off Creator and Spin-Off Hall of Fame Categories. Every month between the spinnys, he would have a mini-creator vote which ended though. Jjsthekid recently continued it into his signature though. The Hall of Fame is highly regarded as the highest achievement a spin off can reach, and is very prestigious in that very few spin offs and creators have obtained this rank. Spin Off Hall of Fame Recipients 'Users' RaeandAnasRock '' : RaeandAnasRock was one of the first pioneers in the spin off format on the TV.com boards. His notable works include primarily Squidward-focused spin offs, including The Adventures of Squidward Tentacles, which was truly a groundbreaking spin off in that inspired and paved the road for future spin offs. He also created Squid Bottom and Spongebob and Squidward: Tool Buddies. ''Clapmaster '' : Clapmaster is the true definition of a spin off celebrity. He churned out one hit after the other, most prominently cult hits like The Krusty Cruise (which later had influences on shows like "The Krusty Train"), Spin Off Action, Patrick's Paradise, Pierce in the City and more recently, Sharky Shore and The Way We Met. He has also dabbled in lits, having crafted the popular series, "And Then There Were Less," which served as a sort of parody series. ''tvfan95 '' : tvfan95 is considered by many to be the Father of Spin Offs. Having created the Spin Off thread, he really did kickstart the idea of fan fiction formatted like television shows. He created the smash hit "Spongebob and Friends" which is credited now as a classic spin off. He also crafted the less popular "The Sandy Show." ''Pokesponge123 '' : Pokesponge arrived as people were still experimenting with spin offs. He crashed onto the scene with his hit "The Patrick Show", taking inspiration from tvfan's "The Sandy Show" and Clappy's "Patrick's Paradise." He later created a spin off of that spin off called "Star City" which was a long running show of over three years. ''4EverGreen '' : 4EverGreen is quite possibly the Lady Gaga of spin off culture in that he constantly caused controversy. He's had only two spin offs, with "Total Cartoon Island/Action" being the more well known of the two. It is one of the longest running spin offs having been around for nearly four years. The spin off has been badly criticized for duplicating TDI's plotlines, as well as inaccurately portraying spin off characters. It is also known for its bizarre formatting, as well as making fun of fellow spin off Bikini Top. ''DC-Dude : DC-Dude was the second "spin off celebrity" after Clapmaster, whose spin offs helped to propel the culture away from the growing-formulaic spin offs like "The _______ Show." He made a splash with Perfectly Plankton, which has since won dozens of Spinnys and become a household name. He continued by creating hits Rock Star!, Squidtropolis!, Underwater Idol, The Sea Files, and more recently, Nautical News, Adventures in Coralwood, and Underwater Survival. Many authors have followed in his footsteps. Pandamoo2 '' : Pandamoo2 was an earlier creator, with only one spin off to his name. The Adventures of Spongebob and Friends lasted only three episodes before it was cancelled, but was influential enough to bring Pandamoo2 into the limelight. ''jjsthekid '' : jjsthekid is considered to be the third "spin off celebrity." His spin offs were influenced by DC-Dude's and Clappy's works, straying away from the bland spin offs of the time. He created The Adventures of Gary The Snail, Scooter's Paradise (which was largely influenced by Clapmaster's "Patrick's Paradise"), and Fred's Roadtrip. He then hit it big when he wrote MermaidMan: The Brave and the Bold (which was once again influenced by terminoob's "MermaidMan and Barnicle Boy: Unite!"). The show went on to achieve the status of 100 episodes, jjs' third spin off to do so. He has since written several spin offs on SBC, such as Storm Racers. ''terminoob '' : terminoob is one of the first few people to bring other genres into the spin off blend. He created the shows The Ops, and Krabby Land, which were largely unread. However, he gained recognition when he wrote the hit show "MermaidMan and Barnicle Boy: Unite!" which was initially expected to flop like his prior spin off. Following up MermaidMan and Barnicle Boy: Unite!, terminoob once again created a hit with his show, "SpongeCraft" which has since greatly influenced the spin off culture. ''that70sguy92 '' : 70s is the fourth "spin off celebrity", as well as the Father of the Modern Spin Off. He created The Misadventures of Patrick Star, which was greeted with great critical acclaim, catapulting him into the spotlight. He made two less successful spin offs called The Abyss and Krabs' Kitchen before he then hit it big with Bikini Top, which ushered in a new era of spin offs, like DC-Dude and Clapmaster had done before him. Today, most spin offs follow the same format 70s pioneered with The Abyss and Bikini Top. He also broke open the culture, allowing for a wider flow of creative ideas. ''The_Cartoon : The Cartoon is known for his board-wide phenomenon, The Krusty Train, which drew inspiration from Clapmaster's The Krusty Cruise. He also crafted the successful spin off, Livin' Like Larry, which is credited as starting a whole slew of Larry-focused spin offs. He has won 9 Spinnys, and was ranked #6 on a countdown of the Top 20 Spin Off Creators. Spongebobs1fan '' : Spongebobs1fan was a creator who wrote several spin offs on TV.com during its hay day. He later returned and contributed to The Island Sponge, a joint spin off created by that70sguy92 and tvguy347. He also created Lives of Entrepreneurs, which was later cancelled. ''Dragiiin123 '' : Dragiiin123 is known as the King of Comedy, having successfully created hit comedy shows that became well-known names like Futurdrama, Generation Patrick, and Eelz. While he has since not created any spin offs soley as of late, he has participated in many joint productions, such as Sharky Shore, Rusty's Raping Rampage, as well as other short-lived parody creations. ''Bob_Ball '' : While not known for his actual spin offs, Bob Ball made several contributions to spin offs as a whole and is a "spin off celebrity" even though he never actually had a hit; most of his shows were underrated. He created the Spinnys Award system and helped to build on top of the spin off idea layed out by tvfan95. After he left, the latter of his two spin offs, Starfish Crossing, was cited as one of the most original and unique spin offs ever created. ''Wumbology '' : Wumbology is a user who rose to prominence on SBC after his second spin off, Coral Drive , drove him into the spot light. He then made Patrick's Big Break , who some said was one of the funniest spin offs ever made. He has since continued with Coral Drive, and Patrick's Big Break. ''Steel Sponge '' : Steel Sponge was noted for creating the spin off "The Adventures of No Name " when those types of spin offs were virtually ignored because of brand new and exciting spin offs. However, they were proved wrong when The Adventures of No Name rose to the top. Underwater Survivor: SBC Style is one of his most well-received Spin-Offs. He has created many other spin offs. ''tvguy347 '' : tvguy is considered to be the fifth "spin off celebrity" having melded a new genre with the spin offs. He also notable for holding the record of most spin offs created, which is somewhere near 30 spin offs made over the course of three years. His spin off (primarily Down Under) has influenced many new spin offs, which infuse mystery, plot twists, and character emotion into the plot. He also has had two spin offs on the Top 10 Most Viewed Spin Offs list, the two spin offs being Down Under and Years Before Spongebob . ''Sabrespongebob '' : Sabrespongebob is famed for being the first creator to mix classical spin offs with the newer style. His series "Adventures in the Underground City" is one of the most viewed series ever, and has been met with overwhelming critical acclaim. Sabre also spawned two other spin offs, Origin of the Ocean and The Under W.A.T.E.R Agents. ''Old Man Jenkins '' : Old Man Jenkins is famed for creating Skodwarde. He also wrote Break A Leg! and some other short-lived Spin-Offs. : ''teenj12 : teenj12 is famed for creating Team SpongeBob. He has also created The Adventures Of Tom and Lou along with sevral other short lived Spin-Offs. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 '' : ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 is famed for creating Gary The Snail's Undersea Adventures and SpongeBob and His Friends , as well as many other Spin-Offs. 'Shows The following shows have all been some of the best shows ever created in the spin off world. 1.) The Adventures of Squidward Tentacles''' '- '''RaeandAnasRock 2.) 'The Patrick Show' - Pokesponge123 3.) '''Underwater Idol' - DC-Dude 4.) The Krusty Cruise - Clapmaster(Clappy) 5.) Squidtropolis - DC-Dude 6.) Patrick's Paradise - Clapmaster(Clappy) 7.) Spongebob 'n Friends - tvfan95 8.)' Spin Off Action' - Clapmaster(Clappy) 9.) Livin' Like Larry '''- The_Cartoon 10.) '''Squid Bottom - RaeandAnasRock 11.) Pierce in the City - Clapmaster(Clappy) 12.) Spongecraft - terminoob 13.) The Misadventures of Patrick Star - that70sguy92 14.) MermaidMan: The Brave and the Bold - jjsthekid 15.) The Krusty Train '- The_Cartoon 16.) 'Perfectly Plankton - DC-Dude 17.) My Leg!: The Adventures of Fred the Fish - Fa 18.) Skodwarde - OMJ, Clappy, Wumbo 19.) 'Adventures in the Underground City ' - Sabre Clapmaster (now know as Clappy) holds the record as the creator with the most inductions in the Hall of Fame, with four of his shows reaching the HOF status, along with Skodwarde, which is a collabration project between him, OMJ, and Wumbo. Those with two or more HOF shows include The_Cartoon (The Krusty Train and Living Like Larry), DC-Dude (Underwater Idol, Squidtropolis, Perfectly Plankton), and RaeandAnasRock (The Adventures of Squidward Tentacles, Squid Bottom). Left in Nominations ''All of the following shows are still up to be inducted into the HOF. '' Libraman_92 GIRBoyZim jordanb103 Fa CDCB Good Ol' Krabby Days Rock Star! The New Adventures of Spongebob and Friends MermaidMan & Barnacle Boy: Unite! Hitting Rock Bottom Category:Spin-offs